


В ожидании

by miroveha



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Мало что злило и ввергало Скотта в депрессию так же, как попытки Гарри «не спешить» в их отношениях.





	В ожидании

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014533) by [Enchantedtalisman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman). 



У Скотта был длинный список дел, требующих его немедленного внимания, — размером с целую галактику. Он усмехнулся собственной шутке, проигнорировав страдальческий вздох СЭМа на краю сознания. Может же он хотя бы пошутить так, как ему хочется, раз уж все равно стал главным первопроходцем и взвалил на свои плечи большую часть работы, пока все остальные только-только разбираются, что к чему.

Так что каждый раз, когда они прилетали на Нексус, Скотт поддавался искушению и шел в медблок. 

Во-первых, чтобы увидеться с сестрой, которая по-прежнему восстанавливалась после комы, а во-вторых — чтобы встретиться с Гарри. У них были сложные отношения, которым ничуть не помог случай на «Буре», когда Гарри решил вернуться на Нексус. Впрочем, Скотт не сильно злился: по крайней мере, теперь было кому присмотреть за Сарой. 

Открыв дверь в медблок, Скотт позволил себе расслабиться, ненадолго сбросить с плеч вес обязанностей и ответственности. Он приготовил для сестры ослепительную улыбку, но Сары нигде не было видно. Скотт торопливо оглядел весь медблок, пока наконец не столкнулся взглядом с Гарри, — встав из-за компьютера, тот вышел ему на встречу. 

— Где…

— Все в порядке, она поправилась достаточно, чтобы вернуться в собственную каюту. Пока здоровье ещё не позволяет ей выполнять первопроходческие миссии, но посмотрим, что будет через пару недель, — сказал Гарри. Подойдя к Скотту, он положил руки ему на плечи. 

Замерев, Скотт уставился на него во все глаза: Гарри впервые коснулся его без крайней на то необходимости. 

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Что не так?

Скотт подозрительно прищурился. Наверняка Гарри и сам знал, что не так. 

— Ты касаешься меня. Ты касаешься меня, но при этом не пытаешься раздуть шумиху вокруг того, что нам нужно получше узнать друг друга. 

Мало что злило и ввергало Скотта в депрессию так же, как попытки Гарри «не спешить» в их отношениях. 

Мгновение Гарри выглядел задетым, пока наконец до него не дошло. Он застонал:

— Вы, Райдеры, все такие странные? Сара уже пыталась отчитать меня за то, что я не принимаю твои чувства всерьез. 

Скотт даже не пытался скрыть ответную ухмылку. 

— Твоя сестра-близнец была моей пациенткой. Пусть даже я не лечил тебя самого, но все же… а что, если бы я ошибся? — спросил Гарри. Скотт хотел было ответить, но Гарри перебил его — видимо, у него все было на лице написано: — Я тоже могу ошибаться. Я обычный человек, знаешь ли, и даже высокие технологии не могут полностью уберечь от ошибки. Я не… я не мог допустить, чтобы мои провалы влияли на наши отношения. Но Саре уже намного лучше, и когда она вытянула из меня причину, почему я держу дистанцию, то попросила перевести ее к другому врачу, которому я доверяю. Так что… если ты по-прежнему хочешь… 

Оборвав себя, Гарри отстранился и начал нервно постукивать ногой по полу, глядя куда угодно, только не на Скотта. 

Редко когда его можно было увидеть таким неуверенным в себе. Скотт почувствовал, как в груди становится теплее. 

— Я ждал тебя четыре месяца. Ты правда думаешь, что теперь я вдруг сдам назад?

Он притянул Гарри ближе, пока они не оказались друг к другу вплотную. Чувствовать рядом с собой чужое тепло было настолько хорошо, что Скотт невольно вздохнул. Именно так он и представлял себе все с самого начала… хоть и надеялся, что в будущем на них будет меньше одежды. 

Улыбнувшись, Гарри обнял его за талию. 

— Рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Тогда как насчет настоящего свидания? На котором ты не будешь все время пилить меня за то, что я веду себя… как ты говорил?

— Как полная сволочь, — сухо сказал Скотт. Затем он поцеловал Гарри, потому что ему хотелось поцеловать эту самую сволочь четыре месяца подряд. 

Гарри тут же ему ответил, притянув за шею ещё ближе. Щетина на его подбородке колола Скотту лицо. 

— Больше не надо сдерживаться, — шепнул Гарри ему в губы, прежде чем снова начать вылизывать его рот. 

Не стой они посреди медотсека, Скотт упал бы на колени и прямо здесь показал Гарри все, что он представлял себе эти долгие четыре месяца. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Скотт взял Гарри за руку и повел в сторону монорельса.

— Как насчет приятного вечера в «Вихре»?

— Может, подождем с сексом по пьяни до второго свидания? — Гарри приподнял бровь. 

Слегка покраснев, Скотт подмигнул ему:

— Я могу соблазнить тебя и трезвым. 

Перед ними открылись двери монорельса, и Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Скотт, я втрахал бы тебя в кровать медблока ещё на «Буре», если бы остался там с тобой. 

Скотт почувствовал, как возбуждение поднялось в нем горячей волной, а вставший член сдавили форменные брюки. Впрочем, он быстро оправился и вошел в пустую кабину монорельса, не позволив себе тупо стоять на месте с остекленевшим взглядом. 

— Кто сказал, что ты будешь сверху? 

По-прежнему ухмыляясь, Гарри медленно осмотрел его с ног до головы. 

— Поверь мне, я в состоянии заметить, когда кто-то откровенно пялится на мою промежность. 

Они оба на мгновение умолкли. Скотта изнутри сжигало возбуждение и легкий стыд; наконец, окинув взглядом пустой монорельс, он посмотрел на Гарри: 

— И?

Засмеявшись, Гарри снова поцеловал его. 

— Даже не думай. Сначала свидание. Полагаю, мы оба заслужили немного ухаживаний, прежде чем я тебя трахну и наполню своей спермой. 

Скотт заскулил ему в рот, почти пожалев, что пригласил Гарри на свидание. Почти. 

— Что бы ты там ни представлял сейчас, у нас с тобой впереди ещё много времени. 

Скотт не был уверен, когда Гарри успел его так хорошо изучить, но все равно кивнул и сел на сиденье, потянув Гарри на соседнее рядом с собой. 

— Полагаю, и от минета перед ужином ты тоже откажешься? — с неприкрытым желанием сказал Скотт, теперь и сам ухмыляясь все сильней. 

Закатив глаза, Гарри притянул его к себе. 

— Ты ещё доставишь мне хлопот, не так ли? С тем же успехом я могу сразу упаковать свои вещи и переехать на «Бурю». 

У Скотта перехватило дыхание. Чувствуя, как в груди разгорается надежда, он посмотрел на Гарри внимательнее. В конце концов, Скотт всячески намекал на медблок «Бури» кстати и некстати последние два месяца. 

— Серьезно? 

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы с Сарой не знали? Мне лишь нужно собраться… — Гарри заколебался, — если, конечно, ты по-прежнему готов взять меня в команду. 

— Не глупи, конечно же возьму, — отрезал Скотт, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучит в груди. У него, наверное, скоро лицо будет болеть от того, сколько он за последние полчаса улыбался. — Скорее ты сам раньше от меня сбежишь. 

Сверху донесся мелодичный звон, и виртуальный интеллект объявил, что они вот-вот подъедут к месту назначения. 

Гарри поцеловал его снова:

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу сбежать от тебя, Скотт. 

Отвечая на поцелуй, Скотт практически взобрался к нему на колени. 

В итоге они так и не попали в «Вихрь», но Гарри по-прежнему настаивал, что до второго свидания — никакого секса. Тогда же они упаковывали вещи Гарри, чтобы отправить их на «Бурю». 

Этот вечер был одним из лучших во всей жизни Скотта. Ему нравилось разговаривать с Гарри о всякой ерунде, делиться историями из жизни — пусть даже после историй, рассказанных Скоттом, Гарри немедленно порывался провести медосмотр. 

Но даже больше ему понравилось засыпать рядом с Гарри, в кольце его рук. 

Определенно — это был лучший вечер в его жизни. 


End file.
